<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, is it Already that Time? by kyoshis_biggest_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961307">Oh, is it Already that Time?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoshis_biggest_fan/pseuds/kyoshis_biggest_fan'>kyoshis_biggest_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spins on the Freed Spirits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Short, Time Skips, i tried to make it funny but it probably isnt lol, im coining the term kyhoeshi lol, korra is such a crybaby, kyoshi hoes around, they all get so drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoshis_biggest_fan/pseuds/kyoshis_biggest_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!SPOILERS FOR THE LEGEND OF KORRA!!!</p>
<p>Korra has disconnected herself and perhaps all future Avatars from the ones before her. They are all released, conveniently, into the same area, where they celebrate the beginning of eternity in freedom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spins on the Freed Spirits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, is it Already that Time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Massive spoilers ahead if you didn't get it from the summary.</p>
<p>This might be a standalone, but in case I want to come back to it in the future, I made it a series (because I have more ideas in the same vein) and also a chapter'd story. Tbh I hate that Korra was disconnected from her past lives. So I wrote this to come to terms with it and maybe come up with a way for the next Avatar to right Korra's wrongs. </p>
<p>I ADORE Korra. The way I depicted her in the story isn't really the way I think of her. </p>
<p>+ wrote this all in one night after 12 am, please excuse mistakes &lt;3</p>
<p>Enjoy!<br/>-becca</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang collapsed back on warm, soft dirt. He felt the air on his skin, he smelled the aromas of the woodlands, tasted his tongue in his mouth (which was really rather dry), heard streams rolling and spirits cooing, wait—spirits? </p>
<p>In a panic, the former Avatar whirled around to quickly register his unfamiliar surroundings. His clothes were the same weight, his beard just as well-kept, head still shaven, but there he was in a random area full of spirits, all alone, and so suddenly. It was… the spirit world. How could this have happened?</p>
<p>“Avatar Aang,” sounded the gruff voice of none other than Avatar Roku. The Nomad shifted to meet his old guide face to face for the first time in a while, fully fleshed-out, not with one of them taking the form of a blue sprite. Had this been an encounter with more context, the men would have greeted one another with a smile. However, the circumstances did not permit such relaxed exchanges. </p>
<p>Aang opened his mouth to respond, but between him and Roku came the spectacular sight of a materializing spirit—that of Avatar Kyoshi, who, as per usual, wore no interpretable expression, much less any expression at all. The giantess merely passed nondescript glances at the shorter men, then stepped back to where they were both in her vision. </p>
<p>“I assume you two are seeking an explanation as to what the Hell just happened,” Kyoshi deadpanned. As she spoke, more and more of their previous incarnations appeared, disoriented, and swarmed closer, noticing that their more brutal lifetime had something to say. She hoped the other Avatars knew she couldn’t help but look down her nose at them. “Now it’s more than two…. We should wait until Avatar Wan has joined us.”</p>
<p>It was an odd wait to see the first Avatar. All others had shown up in rapid fire, and since they were missing all but one past life, an eerie silence blanketed the woods they stood in.</p>
<p>Then, with a haunted, distraught look upon his face, Avatar Wan turned up. His immediate successor approached him swiftly, wrapping an arm around him in an attempt to give him some sort of consolation.</p>
<p>“That’s… everyone,” Kyoshi murmured, clasping her large hands behind her. She cleared her throat and caught the attention of her fellow benders. Her eyes swept across the sizable crowd, and she studied the faces of Avatars she had never spoken to. “Hello everyone. It’s nice to meet the ones of you who stood far behind me in formation. Avatar Korra has ended our cycle.”<br/>Horrified chatter broke out in the mass of masters. Avatar Wan broke down into tears.</p>
<p>A massive, dark cloud stretched across the sky.</p>
<p>“That does not mean there will never be another Avatar. We are simply relieved of our duties, and I doubt a future Avatar will easily be able to contact us. At least, not Korra,” Kyoshi added. She looked down soberly at the other men and women before her.</p>
<p>A chuckle cut through the heavy atmosphere, one that steadily grew into a thin laugh. Kyoshi’s eyes darted dangerously to her own predecessor, Avatar Kuruk.</p>
<p>“About time,” he announced, turning back to the crowd. “That oaf couldn’t fight! Look where it’s landed us!” Kuruk was not met with any approval. Silence crept over the gathering again. He continued, “We’re free! There’s so much to explore! We should celebrate, not mourn! And I would look up if I were you--I am you. Look at that,” Avatar Kuruk demanded, pointing up at the sky. The others obliged, save for Kyoshi, who bore holes into her old guide’s fur-covered head.</p>
<p>“That’s what happens when we get sad like this. All the spirits around us will be corrupted, and because we are all so spiritual and there are so many of us, it’s important to be positive. You all know this.”</p>
<p>Avatar Wan’s snivelling came to a gradual end, and the dark cloud above shrunk.</p>
<p>“It sucks that we’ve been disconnected, but we’re all normal now. So let’s have a party,” said Kuruk, with his signature charming smile.</p>
<p>The Avatars broke up into different teams to prepare a space for Kuruk’s extravagant idea. They all gathered resources for a plaza; stray timber, fire supplies, rocks…. And shortly, with so many working together (even the more stoic few, like Kyoshi, begrudgingly putting work into it), the area was set up to celebrate their new freedom from the confines of reincarnation. </p>
<p>Avatar Yangchen and several other Air Nomads sang folk songs off to the side, while Kuruk challenged anyone and everyone to a hands-only brawl, eager to feel for the first time in centuries. </p>
<p>Roku pulled Aang aside. “I know it is terrible of me to ask you,” the Fire Nation native began, “but would you like to forage for fruits with me?”</p>
<p>Aang smiled in confusion. “How could that be terrible to ask? I don’t see why not.”</p>
<p>“There is a demand for alcohol among our friends,” Roku added.<br/>“Please,” Aang scoffed. “I’m a grown man now, Avatar Roku. I can have a little bit. Let’s go.” The two set off into the woods.</p>
<p>Avatar Kyoshi didn’t want much to do with this party. She found it silly and an immensely immature way to handle the disconnection from Korra. She leant against a post at the corner of the rickety platform, watching the sun fall behind the trees. Something caught her eye, so she pushed off of the tall pike and strode towards the heaving lump.</p>
<p>It was Avatar Wan.</p>
<p>Kyoshi was not one to feel very empathetic or care much for the emotions of those around her. But with eternity to spend without purpose, she owed it to herself to try. She took a seat beside the man whose head was buried in folded arms.</p>
<p>“Avatar Wan,” she tried. He rolled his face to rest on his forearm so as to see who named him. “I never had the pleasure of speaking to you thoroughly….”</p>
<p>“And now that it’s all over, you can.” The sky darkened above them, and not just from the sunset.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kyoshi admitted. “It’s not all so bad. What’s so upsetting about it?” She asked as if she wasn’t disturbed by the day’s events herself. “You are part of an endless amalgam of wisdom. Use your mind, you should rationalize.” This was as much of a reminder for Wan as it was herself, if not more. </p>
<p>“I saw you all before me for ten millenia. So much wisdom and history and power… is just gone, maybe forever,” Wan wheezed. “I don’t know if I will ever be able to guide another Avatar again.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t do much guiding after about five Avatars,” Kyoshi said vacantly. Wan’s face contorted painfully, and the woman realized immediately that what she said was not helpful. “None of us do much guiding after five Avatars. It’s just part of life. The world moves on. They write things down. They are advancing. Perhaps this is balance. We may not be as needed now. And that will change if it must.”</p>
<p>Wan sighed. “You’re not good at emotions at all. But of course, Justice Woman, you’re right.”</p>
<p>Warmth spread in Kyoshi’s chest. To have her legacy transcend time, backwards. That was powerful.</p>
<p>Aang and Roku returned to the party when the moon hung overhead. Their arms were full of apples, and stubborn thistles stuck to their clothing. Aang carried a vat in the crook of his elbow, which Iroh had graciously lent him when he and Roku stopped by to say hello. The Nomad set the huge container down and allowed the spirit apples to pour into it. All they needed to do was crush it up, add some water, cover it, and wait.</p>
<p>Nobody seemed to notice the pass of time. It was timeless after all. The enjoyment sunk into even the toughest of souls, and once Aang and Roku’s spirit cider was fermented and strained, it was shared among the Avatars, only loosening up the tension and bringing everyone further out of their shells.</p>
<p>A drunken Wan, held up by a slightly less boozed-up Kuruk stumbled over his feet to a completely sober Kyoshi, spilling cider all over the platform and getting alarmingly close to the woman’s dress.</p>
<p>“Youshudhavsum,” Wan slurred. A sloppy smile graced his lips as he offered up his tankard to a suspicious Kyoshi. Kuruk giggled like a schoolgirl. “Izgud. Really.”</p>
<p>With a squint, Kyoshi warily took up the cup, sniffed the fluid, and impulsively downed what was left over. Kuruk’s arm flew away from Wan’s waist to cheer, and the premier Avatar collapsed on the platform in a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>Kuruk, barely able to keep himself up on his own two legs, tossed his arms into the air. “Th’mos serious woman to ever live jus’ drank alcohol!” Roars of praise echoed into the forest.</p>
<p>In time, Kyoshi found herself throwing all caution to the wind, and she began to fool around, dancing dirty and mashing mouths with the fairest of her past lives--namely Yangchen and any other woman. At one point, she took center stage with her fans, and with shocking precision for a shitfaced drunk, performed an elaborate dance that incorporated her creation of Kyoshi Island and murder of Chin the Conquerer. It felt good to her to have fun after losing her loved ones….</p>
<p>Kyoshi was tossed into a ring with Kuruk. He held a grounded stance as best he could. He wanted to fight. Drunk. The other Avatars circled around the pair tightly.</p>
<p>“Imma shred your soul to pieces,” Kyoshi stammered, gripping her fans tensely. They ran towards each other, colliding with an unexpected force. The ring dropped into a silence.</p>
<p>Kyoshi looked up blankly at Avatar Korra, who appeared more mature than the last time any other Avatar had seen her. She was just as scared as everyone else.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?” Korra asked. Her head turned slowly to absorb her surroundings; the mighty Avatar Kyoshi slack-faced and splayed on the ground, Air Nomad Avatars drunk out of their minds (especially Aang), but how were they all there?</p>
<p>“I think Avatar Korra died,” Wan muttered to Yangchen.</p>
<p>“Oh, is it already that time?” the woman whispered, staring intently at Korra.</p>
<p>“Were you all… having a party?” Korra stammered. Her eyes welled with tears. Quickly, she wiped them out, and the despair was almost instantaneously replaced with rage. “What, so you all are having one fuck-ton of fun because you didn’t have to talk to me for the next hundred years? You didn’t think to try and reconnect with me so that the next Avatar wouldn’t have to be stranded in the dark? I wrote hundreds of letters for the next kid damned to his own life because of the chance nobody would be able to help him figure this Hell out.”</p>
<p>“Honey,” Kyoshi drawled, sitting up. Korra looked down at her with a wet face. “Have a drink.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>